violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Andrews
|nationality = Amadean |occupation = Mercenary Outlaw |affiliations = The Group Montaña Cartel Kaji Endo's Crew |race = Tonazican |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |eye color = Green |skin color = Rust |portrayed by = Skyfish |appears in = Violent Hearts: A Western Epic |first appearance = "Los Lazos"}} Ahazatloc "Adam" Andrews, also known as Jethro Eastridge, is one of the protagonists of Violent Hearts: A Western Epic. Ahazatloc was born on the lakeside city of Macuilli in Tonazico. Hatched with two egg-brothers and two egg-sisters destined for work within the Axolotl temples of the dragons, Ahazatloc spent much of his younger life studying the ancient texts about the dragons. He developed a fascination with them. Despite being surrounded in their influence, Ahazatloc would never fully accept the religious authority of the Axolotica, or the divinity of the dragons. As a young scholar of texts about the dragons, Ahazatloc was fascinated with a books. His parents owned one about life in Amadea and the Wild West. He read the book repeatedly and became very interested in seeing the places depicted in person. At age 17, Ahazatloc decided to make a journey into Amadea, to a place called Fort Kangston. From studying maps of the continent, Fort Kangston was the closest place to Macuilli. Ahazatloc was to be sent to a Dragon Temple for one week as a sort of immersion experience, but he took the opportunity to sneak off of the wagon en route and walk to the contested town of Innswich. At Innswich Ahazatloc met some of the locals and learned all he could about travelling to Fort Kangston. He discovered that a caravan was on its way to the town of Acorn, and decided to join it. In this caravan Adam met a man named Norman Eld. Norman was a friendly face to Ahazatloc. Not entirely confident in speaking Amadean, Norman spoke with Ahazatloc in Tonazican. Norman Eld was a scholar and a social worker of sorts for the Amadean government who travelled to the other nations of Amadea to speak with people. And so he learned their languages. They arrived in Acorn and Norman walked around the town and showed it to Ahazatloc. Norman suggested what other folks outside of Amadea had done to make their experiences easier, choosing an Amadean name while away from their homeland. Confused by this, Ahazatloc learned about the various racial attitudes that were held outside of Tonazican lands. As Norman and Ahazatloc were talking, they walked past Addam's Gunshop and Repair. Ahazatloc then adopted the Amadean name "Adam". Norman and Ahazatloc became good friends, and established a postal connection. They would write back and forth. Years later, Ahazatloc would meet a man by the name of Roland Eldon, Norman Eld's estranged son, whom he would become very close friends with. Throughout his early twenties, Ahazatloc took jobs carrying packages and postage between the border towns in Tonazico and Canalla. Through this employment he learned a great deal about subjects other than the dragons, that were the center of culture in Tonazico. He spent time in Canalla, struggled to learn the language, and only learned broken words here and there. Ahazatloc also began to spend lengthy amounts of time away from his duties as a worker in the dragon temples, and his outlook on life experienced that change. At the age of 26, Ahazatloc had learned the Amadean tongue fluently, and made semi-regular trips to Acorn and other places relatively close to Tonazico. Ahazatloc even fell soft for an Amadean woman every now and then, but being outlandish to them never had great success. It was these trips to Acorn, other border towns, and the regular postage between Norman Eld and Addam Guiness, the owner of the Gunshop, from which Adam had purchased a small revolver on one trip, that sent the Pipiltin to his family's doorstep. Ahazatloc was under suspicion for seditious activities such as shirking the sacred duties of a temple worker, abuse of position to gain travel funds, irreverent behavior in the face of sacred monuments, and blatant disregard for the divinity of the dragons. At first, a warning was placed under his household and family. Ahazatloc's father and mother, Tchatuitloc and Xelzacata, who were very sick in their elderly days, commanded Ahazatloc to make a pilgrimage to the capital of Tonazico, Ichicahualiz, and offer a sacrifice, and oath of service to Tonazicoa, Axolotica, and their draconic heritage. Ahazatloc's two sisters, who took the care of the parents while he was away, echoed this condemnation and command, refusing to speak with him until he did so. Enraged by accusations of what seemed harmless to Ahazatloc, he did venture away from Macuilli for sometime. Ahazatloc rode to the dragon temples in Xitino to visit his Eldest egg-brother, Xacatonqil, whom after their father's decree, was the only egg-sibling who would speak to him Ahazatloc's journey to Xitino was fraught with danger. Ahazatloc, already suffering from immense lapses in self-esteem and heart ache from his family's nigh-exile of him, he became very sick on the journey and stopped regularly, expanding a three to four day trip on horseback by about five days. In his bouts of shivers and hysteria he saw hallucinations of dragons all around him. Some he says landed and spoke with him, about fate and the lore of the dragons. In the end though, Ahazatloc decided that they had abandoned him to fate or even death, always disappearing right as they were about to offer advice or assistance in his lucid states. When Ahazatloc felt well enough to ride, he often couldn't keep track of the direction he was travelling, and at one point, about two days outside of Xitino, lost his bag of trail rations to pesky rat-like creatures and scavenging birds. There was even one confrontation, in the deepest depths of his sickness, where Ahazatloc shot an escaped Amu criminal in the stomach in self defense of a robbery, then rode away as fast as he could. When Ahazatloc did arrive in Xitino his brother greeted him and took him into the Dragon Temple to recuperate. It was here that Ahazatloc delved into extensive discussions about the nature of Dragon Worship, the function of the Axolotica, dreams of travelling beyond Tonazico, and the business of swearing an oath to the Axolotica. Xacatonqil was very affirmative in his support for Ahazatloc taking the oath of the Dragon's Blood. Ahazatloc had seen the freedoms and joys of travelling to other places in his many years however, and could not agree with his brother. Xacatonqil did not resent his younger egg-brother for this, but still strongly encouraged the oath. After becoming fully rejuvenated in the Temple, Ahazatloc left and bid farewell to his egg-brother, whom he feared he would never see again. Unsure of his next steps, ahazatloc went into the town of Xitino and met a Porquero travelling trader. The Porquero sold Adam twelve bullets for his revolver and showed him a method of hiding the revolver in his Tonazican boots. Not but minutes after the sale, Ahazatloc was captured by the Pipiltin. He was taken to a prison cart under force by the Amu and thrown in. As Ahazatloc peered out from the bars of the carriage, he saw a mirror image in another prison cart, its passenger was his brother Xacatonqil. Ahazatloc was carried over the course of one week to the capital of Ichicahualiz, and was told, to stand trial in front of the most sacred dragon site in the known world. Ahazatloc was put in chains shortly after arriving to Ichicahualiz at dusk time seven days after being captured. He was stood into a grand capitol building at the heart of Ichicahualiz, a city he had only visited once before. He stood trial in front of an Axolotica council. The occasion was very grim and foreboding. The council discussed the heresy of Ahazatloc, and the shame of the blood of his family that was to be removed from all dragon temples. Ahazatloc was offered one segment of speech to defend his actions and potentially gain reprieve from death, with the offer of the Oath of the Dragon's Blood. Ahazatloc did speak in front of the Axolotica council. Ahazatloc openly denounced the divinity of the dragons, as he saw them abandon him in his greatest moment of need, as well he denounced the hypocritical nature of the Axolotica and their facade of ancient sanctity in order to attain the highest position in the land. Ahazatloc renounced the Oath of the Blood of Dragons saying that "No Axolotica will ever be egg mate of mine, through dragons blood and dragons thunder, nor steel or war, land or sea, so say I, and so I do. I take death over heresy of you and yours." The council adjourned with the verdict of guilty, punished by execution. Taken to a dark prison under the dragon temple, Ahazatloc met three other Tonazican prisoners imprisoned for heretical acts. Released from their bonds for their final night alive, Ahazatloc still had hidden the small revolver and the twelve extra bullets sold by the Porqueran merchant. Shooting the lock on the door and four Amu guards that came down to fight, Ahazatloc and the three other prisoners escaped and fled Ichicahualiz. Ahazatloc travelled back to Macuilli to discover the fate of his family. When he did arrive he found no trace of them. His former home was entirely empty. Ahazatloc met with a friend of his in the town to gather supplies for an exodus from Tonazico. Ahazatloc collected some supplies from a dead drop outside of town, (including a young horse that he named Xoco after the lady that helped him escape) and rode into the night. As Ahazatloc stopped to rest during the day, he was spotted at a roadside encampment by some travelers to the town of Innswich. Ahazatloc thought nothing of this and kept going, unaware of the fact that these travelers reported his sighting to the Axolotica agents of the Dragons. He engaged in multiple gunfights with the Pipiltin escapade that assailed him. Most notable of these gunfights was his run in with an Amadean bandit group named Andrew's Chasers. Ahazatloc ran straight into a trap, and was caught between eight horsemen. Immediately after a short talk with the Chaser's leader, Andrew, who was an interesting and charismatic fellow, they were fired upon by Ahazatloc's assailants. While Andrew's Chasers were engaged in the gunfight, Ahazatloc took the opportunity to flee the battle amidst the chaos, leaving the bandits to fight the Pipiltin. Unfortunately in this fight, Ahazatloc was shot in the right leg. Ahazatloc rushed into the military town of Fort Kangston in the middle of the next night, bleeding profusely from his leg. He was admitted to a local field hospital. In his delirium, Ahazatloc submitted the name "Adam Andrews" the two most recent Amadean names on his mind. It was in this hospital that Ahazatloc rested and met Roland Eldon, the estranged son of Norman Eld. Ahazatloc only revealed his friendship with Roland's father months later. Ahazatloc saw this meeting as a sign of making the right choice in fleeing Tonazico. After recovering form their wounds, Ahazatloc took the steps to become an Amdean citizen from Fort Kangston. Ahazatloc and Roland decided to travel northwest together, sharing similar backgrounds of familial exile and the love of adventure. They settled into the town of Ironfield and began working small security jobs together. They were hired to do caravan protection and after several shootouts and successful jobs, they were hired to larger forces of mercenary work. The work they accepted occasionally crossed moral lines that may have been viewed as questionable. The pair never accepted outrageous jobs. This mercenary career suited the young men well, and it carried them from Ironfield to Canalla, and on one occasions to the Tahoma territory during some skirmishes with Elven tribes. Ahazatloc and Roland spent three months with the mercenary crew in the Tahoma territory. Now 32 years old, Ahazatloc and Roland accepted a job taking some weapons to Amadeans in Grimsdale Harbor. To Ahazatloc and Roland, the job seemed simple. As their ship landed on a beach encampment outside of Grimsdale Harbor, they were immediately fired upon by an unknown enemy. After taking cover on the deck and returning shots, the ship was fired upon by a cannon hidden somewhere up the shore. The small group of eleven mercenaries, Ahazatloc and Roland included, jumped from the ship to the shore to escape the impending powder explosion that was burning below deck. They barely made it up the shore to rocky cover when the ship erupted. In the chaos, the leader of the mercenary group, a man named Garrick, commanded the group to move further inland. As they began to move, Ahazatloc witnessed Roland get shot thrice in the chest. He rushed over, frantic with the shot pouring around him, Ahazatloc only grabbed Roland's gun while being dragged by Garrick further up the shore. The group of eleven emerged in Grimsdale Harbor as a group of four. They quickly sailed back to Portertown. Grief stricken over the loss of his closest friend, Ahazatloc spent on night in Portertown. He then collected payment from the mercenary command, gathered his things, and rode Xoco slowly to somewhere south. As a result from falling in the water and the immense emotional toll, Ahazatloc became terribly ill on his journey south. Debilitating headaches and exhaustion overcame him and held up his journey for one to two days at a time. All the while Ahazatloc thought about life so far, remembering the good and evil, his family, and his best friend Roland. Ahazatloc developed a new outlook upon the world. Questioning fate and all its accompaniments. Still scarred by his time in the north, he developed an apprehension to travelling anywhere near Cheyenne Tribe territory. Eventually Ahazatloc, after a long and trying journey south, ended up in the city of Goodwill and decided to travel westward by train. It was in this train carriage that he met a group of people with whom he joined in their travels and strange experiences in the West of Amadea. Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mortal Category:Violent Hearts: A Western Epic Category:Lore